


toe to toe, back to back

by theseourbodies



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Post-Season 2, Stephen Hart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss ought to be a lot of things, but bought and paid for shouldn't be one of them. Especially considering you didn't know you were paying in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toe to toe, back to back

**Author's Note:**

> I am 200% one of those people who stop watching a series when a character they like dies, so have some canon divergence. 
> 
> (Also, I was two episodes into season 1 and already shipping the hell out of these three morons. I will write all the fic for this paring myself if I have to, so help me god.)

"You'd really never kissed anyone before?"

"Well, I mean-- I just never had the time! Never-- you know, never had..."

Distracted by the pieces of the Glock in his hands, Steven cut in, "What, a girlfriend?" 

"Oh, come on Steven." 

"What?" Surprised at her tone, he looked at Abbie with his full attention. "What, I was just asking." He hadn't meant anything by it, truly. A girlfriend wasn't the only person you could get your lips on, but he'd thought that that idea might never have occurred to wide-eyed Conor. 

"It's alright, he probably didn't mean anything by it, Abbie." 

Steven tried not to look to smug when he returned his attention to the gun, and Abbie, peeved, said simply, "Well, you didn't have to sound like a smart ass. This is a very serious matter, I mean. It's _Caroline_."

Abbie had lunch almost every Sunday with the woman in question, but nothing and no one could make her think positively about what Caroline had done. Conor looked about, red around the ears. Steven, who was eyeing the two of them over the gun barrel didn't laugh at their expressions, Conor's abashed and Abbie's indignant, but it was a near thing. "I doubt that Conor's disappointing first kiss could be called a serious matter, Abbie."

Conor certainly looked like he agreed, but Abbie looked genuinely unhappy. "No, a first kiss ought to be a lot of things, but even if the girl's pretending to like it she should be doin' it because she likes the bloke. Caroline, Caroline was pretending for money and that's just, just. You know, no good. You never get that back, you know."

Steven looked up and set the half reassembled weapon down, all his focus suddenly on Abbie's little frown. 

"Abbie," Conor sounded a little upset himself, "Abbie, I really don't mind. Yeah, first kiss and all that, but now I know a little bit more. That's got to be an upside. R-right?" Conor glanced towards Steven, who nodded firmly without hesitation. 

Abbie seemed to realize that something had disrupted the tone of their talk, and she looked up earnestly, "Absolutely, it's an upside, of course. I'm just saying, now you've just got your guy first kiss to look forward to, but I don't know if that's in any way something you would look forward to."

Conor's ears were no longer the only thing that was red as he stammered out, "No, I mean, I-- What do you mean, then? I mean, I wouldn't be opposed," he stammered, "at least, I don't think, but I'm not sure I get what you're--" 

Steven considered letting Conor flounder a bit more; Abbie certainly looked like she found it fascinating. In the end, though, it was a little too pathetic for him to let it continue. "Conor, for Christ's sake, calm down and just--come here."

"What?" 

"Conor." Months of working together meant that Steven knew how to get Conor to move, and it didn't fail him now. Steven knew how to kiss like he meant it, but it always helped if he actually did mean it in the first place. A hand at the back of the neck (Conor's neck, the hand threaded through his hair because Steven had been thinking about it for longer than he liked to admit) soft pressure of lips against lips until someone got serious (Steven this time, a subtle cock of his head that Conor followed like a champ) and opened up a little. Then it was great, better than before, the two of them moving together like they meant it. Steven pulled back first with a gentle bite to Conor's bottom lip that would make this completely unforgettable, would make Steven unforgettable. 

Face to face, they both finally breathed out into the shared space between them; Abbie seemed to breathe out as they did, her soft little "thank God," not breaking the moment at all. 

"Thank God, Thank God, what?" Conor blinked slowly between the two of them, his eyes flatteringly unfocused. Steven grinned when Abbie's own face began to look a little pink.

"Well," she stammered, "I mean, just because I couldn't be your first girl kiss doesn't mean I can't enjoy your first boy kiss." She cocked a hip as her confidence returned. "I wanted to make sure this one was with someone who meant it."

Conor abruptly had trouble looking either of them in the eye; Steven abruptly realized that he still had his hand round the back of Conor's neck. He squashed his own embarrassment before Conor finally plucked up the nerve to look at him. Rolling his eyes, he just beckoned Abbie closer. "Well come on, then," he said, voice thick with false exasperation. "I did my part, now you need to show him what a real... girl kiss should feel like."

Abbie, it turned out, was only too happy to oblige. She wasn't as gentle as Steven had been, both of her hands holding Conor's head still until his wide, surprised eyes closed. Her hold relaxed slowly, her arms curling around his neck as she, too, fiddled with Conor's hair. Steven hadn't been able to feel Conor's shaking hands, but he can see them now. Slowly, slowly, Conor relaxed into Abbie; shaped himself around her, confident now. Steven...

Steven settled back in his chair. Here, in this room, with these people, he let himself relax as he enjoyed the view.


End file.
